Arkham Shadow
by lostintheworld16
Summary: Based in DC's Batman world. A young girl named Kida sets out to complete an artwork that could change her life forever. And given the choice between good and evil, which will she choose.
1. Intro

Art classes tend to be my favorite class of my day. I get to draw and ignore all my fellow classmates, which is a blessing! My art teacher Ms. Woods tends to be the most supportive teacher I have and I appreciate that. Though when she takes me aside at the end of class, I feel like perhaps I'm letting her down or some days that she's just pushing for far to much.

_"You need to get out of your bubble." she says._

_"Explore the world you live in!" she says._

_"Your art needs more!"_

Perhaps she has a point though; after all she is the _teacher_. Maybe I should explore, see new sights, and meet new people. That shouldn't be so hard, right.

_Hump, yah right!_

But how can I do what she wants of me when meeting people in my case is really difficult, and I can't even explain to her why. I'm the kid with secrets I can't share. Not with anyone on the outside.

I like to think that's why I fear Gotham. Wait no, not Gotham but its people. People who would end me the moment they knew.

The city though is unique; like a dark beauty hidden in shadows. I live for Gotham's beauty; the colours, smells, sounds, the beat of it really. Without any of it I wouldn't have made it this far.

But what would happen if I did meet someone, let them in. What if they learnt the truth, what then. The truth is a dangerous thing.

However, my teacher insists I try something new. She says by sticking to what I know I'm not exploring my own possibilities, and what I could become. But, what could I possibly draw that wouldn't put me in danger of revealing myself? How can I hide the truth?

Then again, if used in the right way, maybe just maybe the truth is what I need! I could go _"there"_. This way I could learn more, maybe understand myself and why I must hide from everyone. Best of all, I could draw a subject others are too afraid to even consider. The causes of all of Gotham problems, and Arkham's finest. The _inmates_! No one would expect it, not from me, not from anyone!

Though there is one major problem, I'm not allowed to visit Arkham Asylum and all of its properties without the doctor's say so. The staff and directors tell me it's for my own protection. I'm sure their just afraid I'll end up just like my father; a psychopath.

Guess it's too bad for them that my mind is already set. I'm going for better or worst!

First though I have to find another way in...


	2. Chapter 1

Just a quick note:

I realised I should mention that the only characters I own in this chapter are the teachers and Kida.

All the rest belong to DC Comics.

Chapter One

Gotham High is situated near City Hall in the better parts of Gotham, meaning its pretty well off. Big yards, three stories, and plenty of middle class kids. The building itself is not in the best of shape, but it's not falling apart either. And the classes are your simple basic set ups; black board at the front, teachers desk just in front, and all the student desks are all lined up in six or seven neat rows. Gotham High is meant to be the closest one can get to Gotham Prep, which can be cool to the right people, after all not every Old Gotham kid even gets to attend school. Most end up in a gang or working the streets as dealers or prostitutes.

I guess I'm supposed to be a lucky one, I get to attend school, and maybe be more than others, but I really don't feel lucky. Gotham High in my opinion tries a little too hard to be just like its sister school, which would be alright if the students didn't try to act just like the rich kids.

In my eyes I know I can't be like them, not ever. Take the first day of school for example, everyone wants to get to know everyone and discover their clique, people they can trust and count on for the rest of the year. However for the kid who can't really tell anyone who she is, it is the closest thing to hell. No one really wants to be friends with an Old Gotham kid who won't, or should I say can't, tell you a single thing about herself. Some try, they honestly do, but after numerous failed attempts even the honest ones move on and leave you on your own.

Truthfully I understand why I spend every day alone, so I don't blame them. I even prefer to be on my own. I'm never behind in my classes, get top grades, and have grown to love art classes. Learning to draw is most likely the only thing about school I'm really happy to have learnt. It brought to life the world around me and gave me a medium to express a need I didn't even realize I had. It was a need to be a part of Gotham in my own way; even if the only person who found joy in it was myself. Without drawing I'm sure I would have skipped out of school as soon as I could.

Today though is one of those days I wish I was anywhere but at school in History class. Every year they spend a month talking about the recent history of Gotham, which of course is everything and anything about our cities many psychopaths and "bat" vigilante.

They make you sit there and discuss who the best criminal is, which plot to kill the bat was the best and so on. This should be easy for me, after all my dad is one of Gotham most wanted. However I have found the more I pay attention to the discussions the more I want to scream at everyone.

I have learnt that all that my fellow students care about is how much they can outdo each other with their favorites. Not who really has the best chance of winning in a fight against the "bat" or who could possibly take over the city tomorrow. And to top it all off the more you participate in the discussions the higher the teacher marks you. Which means this is about the time that I lose my top mark and fall behind, while others who normally flake out are all raising their hands.

I truly believe this to be the worst way to spend a history class. You don't learn anything and it's really just an excuse for the teachers to take it easy for a month. However that's doesn't mean the teachers don't notice the one student who isn't paying any attention.

"Kida!" Mrs. Enslings voice could travel across the country if she really wanted, the way it boomed you'd think the whole class would crumble. "Do you have anything to add to the discussion?"

I stared at her as blankly as I could and quietly answer, "ugh, no... uh... what was the question exactly?"

Mrs. Enslings glares at me, while the class starts laughing.

"Hear that! "Nobody" doesn't know what's going on!" the student to the right of me says.

"Maybe she got lost in that sketch book of hers!" another snickers.

"Who would have thought "Nobody" could come up blank!" the pot head laughs.

"Quiet down everyone!" booms Mrs. Enslings. "Kida. The question was "Which criminal is the best in your opinion and why?" Think you can handle that?"

Again I go for the blank look, and really hope I'm doing it well. "Well, I really don't think you can choose one when so many have excelled in their own ways."

Again the student to my right just had to put in his two sense. "How the hell can you not have a fav! With so many awesome ones! Like The Joker!"

"Or Poison Ivy!"

"No way! Mr. Freeze!"

"Penguin!"

And off goes the class, shouting at one another till the bell rings. At least it got me out of having to answer the question. Truth is my father is and will always be my favorite and the one I most fear. He has been like a shadow since my birth that will most likely never vanish.

And I wish I could say I mind but he really is all I have left. After my mum died and I was discovered by one of the Arkham doctors I was put into Arkham's care and they made sure I had a home, food, and schooling. All in exchange for testing, psychiatric evaluations, and my compliance to their no contact rule with my father. Not that he knows I exist anyway, not that he ever will.

With History being my last class of the day; I head off to Arkham for my monthly "how are you" sessions with Dr. Leeland. Not my favorite thing to do after a bad finish to my school day, but it's mandatory. So with being completely exhausted by the time I get to Arkham after the two hour long bus ride and my somewhat bad mood from class I'm guessing the doc is going to have a field day and most likely set me up for some new testing they have going on lately. Some days you really just wish you were someone else.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Arkham Asylum to most is the last place in the world they would want to be, and truthfully I understand why. The building looks old enough to fall apart any day, the yard hasn't been properly tended in years (or maybe it's never been tended to at all), and to top it all off most of Gotham's most wanted reside there.

Though if you really wanted my opinion, all of this really stops being important after you have had to visit on a regular basis. You mostly just tune most of it out, and get on with whatever you have to do there.

Today is pretty simple I'm here for my monthly session with Dr. Leeland. She's alright, but not really a person I would talk to outside of Arkham. She's my doctor and nothing more. I'm just really hoping she's got other things on her mind then me today, otherwise I'm bound to end up having to share more than I want to.

Upon entering Arkham, I say my hello to the secretarial staff and head for Officer Cash's office. He's my escort for whenever I visit and is responsible for my protection while within the building. He's also one of the few people I know that I truly admire. It has always surprised me why he's kept his shitty job here at Arkham when he could be anywhere else, possibly surrounded by people who are much nicer. One day I almost got the courage to ask but flaked out.

Cash's office is a pretty cool place, and I always enjoy hanging out there when I have to wait. He's got family pictures and really interesting novels that he lets me read, and ever since I starting coming he set up a candy bowl on his desk; which is always full with candies I could never bring myself to buy with my allowance.

When I enter Cash's office he is talking on the phone with what sounds like someone important. So I quietly sit in the chair in front of his desk, take the candy bowl and start munching down. He's filled the bowl with my favorite, little Hershey's Kisses tm. I could just eat the whole bowl, and I seriously consider it…

"Hey now, don't spoil your dinner." Cash smiles at me as he puts the phone down.

I smile as sweetly as I can at him, "But this is my dinner. I missed the first bus and couldn't stop to buy dinner on the way over." I pout at him hoping he might let me get away with it, maybe.

"Uh nuh, you are not eating just chocolate for dinner. Here." He moves over to the mini fridge hidden in the corner of his office and pulls out a couple of green apples. "This will be much better for your stomach."

"Oh, wow! Cash! How'd you know I love green apples!"

"Saw you eating them last month, you must have had four or more."

"Five, actually! It's was a treat to myself."

"You should treat yourself more often then." He winks at me and I know he's referring to how skinny I am. Cash blames the doctors for not providing me with enough funds for groceries; truth is I've really never eaten much, not even when my mum was alive. "Well, shall we head out?"

"Sure." I hop out of my seat and let him lead me down the hall to the elevators. We have to go down two floors to reach Dr. Leeland's office which she insist on having near the medical ward. Again this is something I don't really understand, she just weird in that way I guess.

Cash as always makes conversation on our way, and I'm always glad for it. My mind would wonder to dark places if he didn't.

"So, how's school been?"

I roll my eyes thinking back to last period. "It's "hell" month at school again. I really wish Leeland would give me a note to skip those lessons."

Cash looks at me with understanding eyes, he knows what I mean all too well cause he hears this every year. "I'm really sorry you have to go through all that. If I were you I wouldn't want to be there either."

"It's nothing to be sorry about. It's not like you can help who you're related to."

"Still, some days I wish there was more I could do for you." The tone of his voice tells me he really means it, and I can't help but smile at how kind his heart is.

I don't want the conversation to get sappy so I laugh, "Are you kidding you're the one that fills me up with candy and green apples! What more could I ask for."

"Oh, you little rascal!" He messes up my hair and we both laugh.

By the time we reach Dr. Leelands office I'm in a much better mood , I say a quick "see ya later" to Cash and walk into the office without so much as a groan.

Upon entering I find Leeland is scribbling away on some documents I can't quite see behind the piles of other papers in front of her. I notice she hasn't noticed me enter and cough loud enough even for her to hear. But still she doesn't stir. I wait for a minute longer in front of her desk, before I venture to move beside her. Being one of the few people I don't want to be any closer to than I have to, I'm normally very careful around her. I get close enough to notice she's got headphones on hidden behind her long hair, and out of spite (or just teenage courage) I tickle her side. She jumps in her chair with a small scream. And I burst out laughing, and keep laughing till it hurts.

"Well, I'm glad someone finds that so funny! Perhaps next we should see if I can scare you!" Leeland is fuming, she not one for surprises I guess. She tries her best to compose herself and take back control of the situation. "Now Kida, if you'll just take your seat and wait awhile. I'll be with you in a couple of minutes."

I sigh at her lack of "hello"s or "how are you"s and move to sit in one of the chairs on the side of the room.

Unlike Cash's office which is friendly, Leeland's is all about work. There are multiple bookshelves with books upon books of psychology texts, and others I don't even know what they are. She doesn't seem to possess any need to keep any photos or anything that might suggest she's got a life outside of work. Simply put her office bores the hell out of me.

She finishes whatever it was she was writing in the next few minutes and walks over.

"Alright, Kida. Let's get started shall we." She sits and stares at me like she always does. I'm pretty sure she looking for something in me that might suggest I'm going to go crazy right in front of her.

I do my best to sound neutral, that is the best way I've found to not get her to send me for MRI's and other brain scans. "Ugh, sure. Where would you like to start."

"You mentioned in our last session, you were having dreams about your mother again. Have you had any since?" And it's down to business; sometimes I think she forgets her courtesies at home.

"No, I'm thinking the dream only came because it was the anniversary of her death."

"Uh huh." She got her pen and pad out now and is writing like a mad person, like every word I say has some deep meaning I'm failing to understand. "Did these dreams of your mother perhaps remind you of something? A past event? Something your mother used to do?"

I know this part all too well; she has been trying to convince me that I know some secret knowledge of my father that my mum may have suggested without my knowing. I think its bull.

"Nope, not really. Just made me feel like I should visit her grave."

Leeland looks disappointed, as always. "And lately have you had any dreams?"

"Um, no, not really. Just normal stuff like dreaming of a favorite place or thing."

"Favorite place?"

I should have known not to say that. "Ugh, yeah."

"And what is this favorite place? If I may ask?" I know she's hoping I don't tell her. Then she'll have her accuse and I'll be headed next door for tests.

"Yeah, it's… the … um….. the roof of the old church."

"The roof?!" she seems genuinely surprised. "Why the roof?"

"Cause I can see all of Old Gotham from up there."

"You find this view comforting?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She pushing, and she knows it.

I sigh deep and cave if only not to end up next door. "I like to see Gotham from a different view and listen to the sounds of the city. It's relaxing."

"So you go there often?"

"Not really. Normally I get home too late to go anywhere. Plus I normally have homework to finish."

"Right, right of course." She writes more in her note book. "So, moving on. Have you had any luck with the task I asked of you last time we met?"

Damn, I was really hoping she had forgot that. "Um, no. I got…..ugh….. caught up in school work."

"Kida, I simply asked you to make a friend. It can't really be too difficult, can it?"

God, if only she knew what the hell she was talking about. "No, you're right. It shouldn't. I just…..I really don't feel like I need a friend at school. After all I got Cash."

"Cash is a good friend, I understand that. However I want you to be able to talk to people outside of the asylum. Do you understand?"

"I guess." And I sigh, because truth is I don't understand at all.

"Alright. I suppose now would be a good time to discuss why your teacher called about your performance in class today."

Double damn. I put on the blank look I used earlier in class and pray it looks really convincing. "Um, my performance?"

"Yes, Kida. Your teacher explained that you were "zoning out", as she put it, and were not contributing to the discussion."

"Oh."

"Kida, this course of action worries me."

"Dr. Leeland, it's just that….I….well you see….."

"Just spit it out Kida."

"It's that time of year again. You know, when they all discuss the villains and heroes of Gotham like they're trading cards." That's the best way I could it explain it to her, but gods knows if she really cares or not.

"I fail to see the issue here Kida." She sounds almost bored, and I just want to hit her or something!

I take a deep breath and try to calmly explain, "I get upset when they all talk like the inmates here are nothing more than a source for the latest gossip. Plus it's not like I can answer any of the questions without someone jeering at what I have to say. Which would only make me want to yell at them for their pure blind stupidity; they think they can just say whatever they want. They don't think anything of what their words really mean." By the end of my little speech I know I'm fuming and my anger is getting through my voice. Which means Dr. Leeland wins, and I get another MRI.

"I see." Is all she says, and I'm a bit shell shocked. What happened to the MRI I should be heading to right now?

"Uh, doc."

"Yes, Kida."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Right…." I'm trying to study her face the way she always seems to be always studying mine and I come up with nothing. I've got no idea why I'm not headed next door, but at this point I'm not going to question it.

She twirls her pen and closes up her notebook.

"Alright then." She looks up at the clock, and turns back to me. "Well, we're done for today. I'll see you again in two weeks' time."

"What?!" Normally I don't care much about when I have to come back. But never has she asked me to return so soon. She normally wants me as far from Arkham as possible.

"Kida, do not think that this is a bad thing. We will simply be having a special meeting. Which, I will explain in two weeks. I don't want you focusing too much on it. Work on making a friend, alright."

I want to shout at her to tell me what the hell she's talking about, but I just nod my head yes. She gets up and pages Cash from her phone, and I get up and wait outside her door for Cash to arrive.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The bus ride home is long and feels never ending. I look at my watch, it reads 8:36pm, and I know it's going to be a late night doing homework. Which means a long day tomorrow, and I groan at the thought.

Finally it's my stop, the bus driver says good night and tells me to head straight home. And I plan on doing just that. My neighbourhood is not the safest and right now it's under control of Black Mask's gang. Gangs have to be the worst part of living in Old Gotham, they act all high and mighty till they lose their ground to some other gang. And then they're the ones visiting the food bank asking for food from the people they stole from. The irony is amazing.

Lately though lower gang members of Black's gang have gotten into the habit of getting tolls from anyone out after 9pm. This means I've got 20 minutes and 7 blocks to hurry through before the gangbangers come out to play, and gods know what they might do to a penniless teen.

I'm about 3 blocks from my apartment, when I hear the clock bells ring telling me it 9 pm. I speed up my pace praying to whatever might be listening to let me get home before I'm seen. Turning the second last corner I see a bunch of the local gang heading my way and slip down the nearest alley. They walk past me, whining about the crappy pay they get, turn the corner and out of sight. I consider this a lucky break and smile. Just as I'm about to walk out of the alley, I instead get pull deeper into it.

I struggle, but it's really no use. Whoever's got me is much stronger, and by the whistles I'm hearing he's not the only one I got to worry about. When he finally turns me around I can count three of them. And going by the looks on their faces they are not after money.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The man on the far right of me says.

"Looks like a skinny, black haired, virgin to me." The one just behind me says.

I roll my eyes. I know I should be scared; however I find myself more concerned with the fact that he seems to think my hair is naturally black. And it pisses me off that he can't tell that my hair is dyed. I dye my hair for the simple reason of when it's not dyed I look an awful lot like my father. At least with my hair dyed I look more like my late mother.

I look up at them and sternly say, "It's dyed."

"What was that sweetheart?" The one on the left sneers.

"My. Hair. Is. Dyed." I know I'm doing the opposite of what I should be, but I can't take anymore today. I'm fed up. And if being fed up means I get raped tonight, oh well.

"That's quite a mouth on you, now isn't it." The one on the right moves towards me, and I know this is it. I try to back away but then I remember there's a guy there blocking the way out. I'm stuck and about to lose my virginity all cause I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I'm an idiot and I know I'm going to feel it in the morning.

They move in on me, I try to start mentally preparing myself for what's next. When out of nowhere everything goes dark and they all look up. Fear washes across their faces, and one swears. I look up too, and then I wish I hadn't. It's my greatest fear; The Bat!

He swoops down and starts taking the men down one right after the other. I hear the muffled grunts and moans, but he moves so fast it's over before I even know what's happened. After a few moments I look around and every one of them are moaning on the ground, and seem to be in a lot of pain. I move forward to check and make sure my eyes are not fooling me. But they're all down and out.

A dark figure moves out of the shadows, and I remember that it's "him". That he took these guys down. I grab my bag, which I seemed to have dropped at some point, turn and run. I don't look back to see if he is following me and I hope to anything and everything he isn't.

I guess I should explain that I am deathly terrified of The Bat. When I was five I kept begging my mum to tell me who my father was, up till then she had always just said he was gone and never coming back. However this wasn't enough for me. After weeks of badgering her she caved and told me the secret that has shaped my life since then. She took me onto her lap and explain that what she was about to tell me was a secret and I could never tell another living soul. After I promised she told me my father's name. She then told me that if I told anyone "they" would take me away. At the time when she said "they" I thought she meant The Bat, and I still do believe that. I'm pretty convinced that if he ever learns who I am he'll come and lock me up.

I'm about two houses down from my apartment, when he appears out of nowhere just in front of me. I stop dead in my tracks. He moves towards me, and I move back. He notices and stops.

"You don't have be afraid of me." His voice is calm and even, and I hate him for it.

I try my best to sound just as calm, "Stay the hell away from me!" I fail miserably. My voice is cracking, my whole body is shaking with fear, and my heartbeat is getting so loud I'm having a hard time hearing anything else.

He moves towards me again.

"I SAID, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I'm screaming now. I feel the fear taking over.

He keeps moving forward, and his mouth is moving. Whatever he's saying I can't make it out, all I can hear now is my racing heart. He gets about a couple meters from me, and I do something I never thought I would do in my life.

I reach into my bag and pull out the exactor blade I use to sharpen my pencils, slide the blade out and put the knife between The Bat and myself.

"COME ANY CLOSER AND I WILL USE THIS!" I'm still screaming, but upon seeing the blade he stops where he is.

He tries saying something again, but I still can only hear my heart.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He just stands there, and I think of running past so I can get into my building. But even in the state I'm in I know he could still catch me.

"GO THE HELL AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET LOST!"

He moves forward one last time and I lunge with the knife. He moves out of the way and I see a clear path to the door of my building and go for it.

I'm running harder than I've ever run in my life. My heart is so loud I think my eardrums are about to burst. Breathing becomes non-existent, and I can feel tears running down my face. I've never been more afraid then I am now. Not even the loss of my mum can compare.

I reach the building, open the door and quickly lock it behind me. Looking out the windows I can see him still standing there. I stare for what feels like hours, before I finally turn and run up the stairs to my apartment.

Once inside I lock all the locks on the door, then attend to the windows closing them all and locking them right after. I'm still shaking and I can't seem to stop crying. I head to the kitchen next and pull out the first knife I can find. Slumping to the floor I break down in a fit of tears.

By the time I calm down it well past 1 am, and I know I should head to bed, but I can't seem to find the courage. So I just lay on the floor and close my eyes. And for the first time in six years I call out for a mother who can't answer me.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the Characters Kida, Marcus, and the teachers. The rest are owned by DC Comics.

Chapter 2

It's been a week since the whole "Bat" scenario, and the only notable things that took place was that I was late for school the day after and had none of my homework done; and it seems I had acquired something close to a stalker.

Guess I should explain. When I did finally get to class after arriving three hours late, there was a tall, skinny, blue haired, red eyed, white kid sitting in my usual seat near the back of the class. Upon seeing him I could tell he was one of those nerds who watched Japanese stuff endlessly to the point he had to colour his hair and wear contacts to look like one of the characters. These types of people don't normally bother me, however after the night I had had the night before I really wasn't in the mood to explain to this weird kid that he was in my seat and instead started to scan the class for an empty one.

To my great disappointment there were no empty seats and I had to stand at the back of the class in plain view. Mr. Langley, our math teacher, of course spotted me the moment he turned around. He then proceeded to move down the aisle of students until he was right in front of me and everyone in the class was watching.

"So, our dear little Miss. Woods feels it's time to join the rest of the class. Does she?" He smiles a bit, and looks pointedly at me waiting for an answer.

I try to scramble for an excuse, but I really didn't come prepared for that. "I…..uh…I was in the….uh"

"She was in the nurse's office. She didn't look to be feeling well."

The voice was so sudden and unexpected I was sure I was hearing things. But when I looked around Mr. Langley to see who had spoken I saw that the nerd in my seat was standing. I'm pretty sure for the first time I shared in the surprise that the entire class felt.

"Is what Mr. Dartmoor says true, Miss. Woods?"

Mr. Langley voice seemed to bring me back in from the surprise. "Uh, yeah. The nurse said I'd be fine if I didn't overexert myself."

"Alright, then." And somehow that was enough for Langley today.

He returned to the front of the class and continued his lesson. The nerd sat back down and I pulled out my notebook to write down whatever was left of the lesson. I didn't really pay too much attention to the rest of class, mostly because I kept wondering why this weird kid would help someone he doesn't know. Or why he would help me of all people.

The bell rang for lunch; I took my sweet time packing my stuff, I really didn't want to face anyone after that weird encounter with the nerd and Mr. Langley. The nerd gave me a quick glance before leaving and went on his way.

My next class started and the nerd it seemed was also in my English class and History class. He didn't talk to me, but I did catch him staring at me a lot. By a lot I should say creepy large amounts of staring! I was starting to think there might have to be something wrong with this kid; after all I'm sure the other nerds would have told him that I was the one person he should keep far away from. But he just kept staring.

And it's been like this all week. If he's not staring at me in class, he seems to be following me around the school. Wherever I go he seems to always be about ten feet away. In class he's been switching seats with people till he's about two or three seats away from me. And I'm really just glad he can't go into the girls' restroom.

By the end of the week I was really beginning to feel fed up with this nerd. He seemed to have fixated on me, and all I wanted was for him to piss off. Last period on Friday he sat right next to me, kept glancing my way like he wanted my attention. I tried to stay as focused as I could on the "lesson" in history on the latest foiled attempt by the Penguin. However it's hard to concentrate on anything when someone's staring at you.

With History coming ever closer to an end, I found myself staring at the clock. The weekend was right around the corner, and that meant I could spend my time not focusing on how odd and disconcerting the nerd was and focus on why in just a little over a week's time I'd be seeing Dr. Leeland again, and why she said this meeting would be a special one.

The bell rang; I practically ran out of the classroom. I got and my stuff and left the school grounds in what had to be a new record for me. I even caught the early bus and got home an hour early.

All of this would have been great, if only I hadn't had the urge to look out my window when I got home and see the nerd walking up my street like he was looking for someone. This is when I really started to believe that he was in fact stalking me. I'm really glad he didn't seem to know where I lived, yet. When I checked some time later he seemed to have disappeared, most likely sometime between my diner and the 7 pm radio show with Vikki Vale.

With him now out of sight, I hoped to put him out of mind.

I really needed to start thinking about the more pressing issue of Dr. Leeland. I decided it was about time to turn on the computer.

Unlike my radio which I bought with my allowance, the computer was a "gift" from the doctors at the asylum. It's supposed to be for school work, however I really find little use for the machine when I much prefer to write everything out by hand.

Basically it took me a ridiculously long time to remember how to start the damn thing. Once it was on though I knew where to go from there, they teach that part regularly at school.

Upon typing "Arkham" into the search bar online, I found many articles about the obvious. Who got put back in, who escaped, and so on. Till finally I found an article dated about three days ago announcing that a Mr. Bruce Wayne was going to be visiting the asylum next Friday. The same Friday I'm supposed to go for my meeting with the doc. It seemed that this Mr. Wayne is quite the figure head in Gotham.

I should note that I know next to nothing about the rich and famous people of the world. In fact after typing Mr. Wayne into the search bar I began to remember why I pay no attention at all to these sorts of things.

Mr. Wayne is a rich, famous party animal that seems to enjoy every moment of it. Truthfully the more I read about the "Playboy of Gotham" the more I couldn't comprehend why the hell in god's name he would want to visit the asylum at all. It's not like he can party it up with the inmates.

What could his being in the asylum do anything or help anyone? Why were the docs letting him in at all? Wouldn't having some rich guy in the asylum be asking for trouble? What could be going through Leeland's head to think it was a good idea to have me in the asylum at the same time as this Mr. Wayne? What happened to my being the little secret of Arkham?

I tried to find more about Mr. Wayne's visit, but could find nothing more than that one article. This really left more question than answers. Questions I knew I wouldn't find on my own. So I shut the computer down and headed off to bed early. That way I'd be up in time to beat the sunrise to the church.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Four am is a perfect time of day in Gotham. The sun is still two hours away from rising. The city glimmers with the street lights bouncing off the buildings trying to reach up to the stars. The air is crisp and feels almost clean. Dew is just starting to touch everything in sight. It always seems to be the time when almost everyone is asleep; the city is so quiet I would swear you could hear the A train all the way up in New Gotham.

I'm on the roof of my apartment building, with my backpack filled with my sketch book, pencils, pens, food and extra loose sheets of paper. I've bundled up in my sweats, sneakers, and a loose sweater. I've dressed as loosely as possible so I can move as freely as possible. I need that freedom to move or I'll fall off the rooftops.

I don't know much about "parcour" however there was a day when someone saw me running from rooftop to rooftop that they said my movements looked a lot like this "parcour". Like I said though, I have no idea what that is. I guess it kinda cool that I'm doing something similar to something popular.

Getting back on track I run off the roof, land on the next building three stories down, roll and keep running forward. I pick up as much momentum as I can; leap across, land on the fire escape on the next building and climb up the side of it. Back up top I'm running, jumping, leaping and just generally dodging whatever happens to be in my way.

It's a freeing experience. The wind is rushing by you so fast you feel almost like you're flying instead of running. The pounding of your heart and breathing is hard and strong; like they're both fighting for dominance. You can feel every movement of your body, every muscle, bone, fiber; all moving together as one. For me nothing feels better than these Saturday runs.

I reach the church right on time, the sun's not up yet and I've got plenty of time to set up.

From the roof of the church I can climb up the bell tower and sit at the very top. This is where I do most of my drawings; the view is amazing and always changing. Sometimes there'll be a fight going down on a nearby roof top, or another new building going up in New Gotham, or my favorite some riot going down anywhere.

So I get set up in my spot, laying out my tools and pulling out my sketch book. Turning to the more recent pages I realize I've been drawing the same place over and over again. Arkham Asylum.

This always seems to happen about this time of year, like it's stuck in my head or something. I really shouldn't ever let Dr. Leeland see this, ever! Or I might just find a permanent residence there. Wouldn't that be grand?

I look over the scene before me, looking for anything else that might catch my eye. That's when I think I see something fluttering in the wind right across from me. I squint thinking that might help my vision. Of course it doesn't. So I decide that I'm going to draw that building. Perhaps when it gets lighter I'll see what was fluttering.

Now that I've got a subject I wait for sun rise.

By 6:47am the sun is just starting to show itself above the tall buildings of Gotham. Sending all the night stalkers and hoodlums back into their hideaways as the "proper" people of Gotham begin their day.

Looking back across to my subject, I spot movement again. Though this time it's more than just a flutter, it's more like the movement of someone standing up. I try to spot it again, but it's vanished or seems to have. Perhaps it was never there at all. However I'm set up now and moving will mean losing my light.

I draw the building, it doesn't take long, in fact looking at the building in the light it's pretty boring and I'm bit mad that I let my imagination make me think something might have been there.

I'm finished earlier than usual and head back home. The run home seems faster; I'm back by 10:56am.

It feels like a wasted morning. The run was great but the outcome was a real bummer. I got a crappy drawing, all because something I thought I saw.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Seeing as I had plenty of time that afternoon, I headed up town. By that I mean New Gotham, where all the people who've got money to spend live and shop. I only head this way to visit the library, and today is no different. I'm hoping to find out more about Mr. Wayne's visit. I'm really hoping the librarians know more than the in-tra-nets.

The library is a fairly large building in that it is far larger on the inside than it appears on the outside. And if I had to guess I would say they've got more books than anywhere else in the state.

When I get there, I head straight for the front desk. I don't even look around. I know there's bound to be happy families about and I don't want to see them. The sight only makes me sad, knowing I can't have what they have. When I reach the desk no one appears to be there.

"Um, hello? Anybody here?" There's no answer. I try again a little louder. "Hello! Anyone here!"

This when I notice it's pretty quiet, even for a library. In fact I can't hear a single person. I look around and find that there is no one in sight. If that's not weird I don't know what is.

I head off in search of someone. Round one corner before I'm grabbed from behind yet again. Instead of letting whomever pull me away I elbow the person. The hit connects, I hear my assailant cough and their grip lessons.

"What the hell!" The voice is quiet but hissed. I turn and see the last person I want to see right now.

"You!" I shout, the nerd grabs me again and covers my mouth. I protest, but he seems quite concerned with keeping me quiet.

"Are you trying to get us shot?!" His voice is still whispered. I get the feeling he's very serious about his statement.

I wrench my mouth free and whisper back, "What in hell are you talking about?!"

"There are about seven guys here with guns and they all seem ready to pop anyone at any moment!" He explains, then looks at me with a questioning look. "Why are you here? I thought you lived in Old Gotham?"

"I knew it! You were following me!" My voice rises again and he once again covers my mouth. I roll my eyes. He removes his hand and I continue. Though much quieter. "I'm here to do research. What about you and how did you get away from the gun men?"

"I hid under a desk and started to slowly make my way to the front. And I was not following you."

"Uh huh, and I'm Sherley Temple."

"Who?"

I'm about to answer when we both hear a voice just around the corner from us.

"Make sure the front is covered! Don't want any cops coming in!" The voice was gruff, but with a hint of authority.

Realizing the nerd was mostly telling the truth I looked around to see if the way I came was still clear. There was no way I going to stay here and end up a hostage in some stupid plan of down 3rd grade hoodlum.

Finding the way I had come still clear I looked towards the nerd,

"Come on. Before they reach us, we can make it to the doors and call the cops."

He looks at me like I'm crazy, and is just about to say something when I interrupt.

"Would you rather stay in here?"

He thinks on it. Before finally says, "Alright, let's go."

We crouched and headed off. We didn't run into any one, in fact it's was all too simple to get out of the library. We made it outside before anyone even knew we had been there.

Just outside we hear the first gun shot. The nerd takes that as his cue and whips out his cell and is dialing the cops.

"Hello, we need cops at the central library a.s.a.p. There's been shots inside and I think there might be a hostage situation going on…. No I don't know how many people… No, I'm not inside!... Would you just get your asses down here!"

The nerd almost looks like he could kill the idiot on the other end of the phone and I don't blame him, 911 officers ask all the really stupid questions. My favorite has to be "Are you alright?". You would think that if someone were calling 911 they wouldn't be alright.

Finally he hangs up, and I point towards the library.

"So, want to go back in?" I ask.

He stares at me with a look of total disbelief.

"I'm kidding! God you people are so uptight."

I walk away; I know there is no way I'm getting my questions about Wayne answered now. They'll close the library for the day, after all everyone inside will be to shaken to work or be of any help to anyone.

The nerd runs up beside me. "What do you mean "you people"? And what's with your attitude, people could be dead and you're making jokes?"

"Oh please. People die every day. So what if someone dies today instead of tomorrow."

"Ouch, that seems a bit heartless."

"But it's true. And by "you people" I mean everyone who doesn't live in Old Gotham and gets to enjoy the freedom of having money to spend. And why the hell are you following me?" I turn and face him, he seems at a loss for words so I help him out. "Oh, I get it. You want to help the poor helpless girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Well sorry you're wasting your time. I don't want or need saving."

I turn to leave, only to find him grabbing my arm.

"You're wrong." His voice is stern, and almost scared. Like he's afraid I'll snap at him.

Instead I just wait for him to explain. I really don't have anything better to do now that the library is under siege.

"I… I just…uh….."

I roll my eyes. "Just spit it out, nerd!"

He looks taken aback by my calling him a nerd. "I just wanted to know you. That's all, freak!"

"Freak. That's a good one." I laugh; it's the worst insult I've heard in years. Not to mention meaningless to me, I've been called worst things in my life. "You really should work on your insults, kid. I've got to go. It was nice talking with you."

He grips my arm tighter. "Please, wait. I really just want to talk. Please." His voice is desperate, and he looks like he's about to cry.

I sigh, and in that moment I really hate having a heart. It's such a pain in the ass. "Fine, but you owe me lunch."

He smiles, "Deal."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Lunch as it turned out was to be at his house. And I must admit I was kinda intrigued. I've never been invited to someone's house, especially by someone from the right side of the tracks. His house was, in my opinion, huge! It was two stories tall had two baths, a kitchen the size of my apartment and a living room even larger, and that was just the first floor. Upstairs there were three bedrooms, another bath, and a study. Simply put I was in awe.

He led me to his room which was right at the end of the upstairs hall. I thought it was weird he didn't take me to meet his parents first, but really didn't want to question it or talk to his parents.

His room was not what I expected at all. In fact it was the complete opposite. Turns out he's not an anime freak. His room was fairly normal. He had a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a book case over flowing with books. The only thing that really stood out in his room was his walls. He seems to have a fascination with weird looking posters that I think are circuit boards, and maps.

I sit down at his desk, watch as he picks up some stuff off his bed and sits.

I cough, "So, this…uh…..is your room?" I try to find the right words, instead I just go with my gut. "Ok, I just really got to know. What the hell have you plaster your walls with?"

"Huh?" He looks around and there's almost a hint of a smile on his face. "Oh, those. They're just different types of motherboards and computer connections. I study some computer engineering and programming."

"Right, and the maps?" I go across the room to one of them and it's littered with little red markers. "What are the markers for?"

"Well, that's the reason I wanted to talk to you. But I think maybe we should get to know each other better. So that this isn't so awkward."

I scoff, "Too late for that, stalker. And I don't do the whole "getting to know someone" thing." He gives me that confused look I always get. "Trust me, it's safer for the both of us."

"Then, how do I know I can trust you?"

"That's your problem not mine. After all I'm not the one following you around."

"Again, I wasn't following you."

"And again, "then I'm Sherley Temple""

He raises his hands up in defeat. "Fine! But in my defense I was just doing that to make sure you really were from Old Gotham."

"Why?"

"Well, why can't I know anything about you?"

I can see where this is going. We'll argue the same thing back in froth till one of us gets fed up, then I'll storm out. He'll most likely follow me and try to apologize. I'm really too curious about his maps to let that happen.

"Ok, fine. I can't tell you anything to detailed about myself because there are people who, in the middle of the night, will kidnap you and make sure you never utter another word again for the rest of your life."

That had to be the most truthful thing I'd ever said to anyone, ever!

I was hoping this would be enough for him and he'd tell me what the maps were for, but when I looked at him he was just staring at me. I coughed, that seems to get his mind working again.

"Are you serious? Someone will seriously come to my house and harm me if you tell me too much?" He sounds scared. I'm sure he wishes I was kidding. Too bad for him I'm not.

"That's right. So here's the deal I'll tell you what I can then you tell me about this map. Deal." I'm really hoping this'll work, cause I'm curiosity is killing me.

He thinks about my deal for what feels like ages. Till finally he smiles a genuine smile at me and says, "Deal."

"Alright, then. Guess that means I'm first."

I sit back down at his desk and take a deep breath. For the first time in my life I'm about to let someone in, or at least as in as someone can go. It is scarier than I thought it would be because I know I have to be very careful with what I say. I'm sure that this weird computer geek with colourful hair isn't what I imagined the first person to hear this crazy confession would be, but it's got to be a good start.

"My name is Kida. My last name is not Woods, but something else. I'm called Woods because it's safer for everyone around me. Most people don't want anything to do with me, and that's fine. I really stopped caring a long time ago. I hate most of my classes, but love art. In fact, if I could have art every day all day I would take that in a heartbeat. As for computers I barely know a thing about them, except what they teach us at school. I live in Old Gotham and rarely travel to the richer areas of Gotham unless I have to. I'm not a part of any gang; I sure if I ever was you would never have met me. Finally I think you're kinda weird and your hair freaks me out."

I finish what think was a pretty big leap for me, and I'm sure if Dr. Leeland had been here she would have been proud, or maybe just pleased that I had spoken to someone outside of the asylum.

I look at my stalker, and he hesitates.

"So, asking for more is out of the question."

I very sternly say, "Yes, that's right."

"Ok, then. My turn. My name is Marcus Dartmoor, and Dartmoor is my real last name. I'm a computer geek and don't know a single thing about art. I am, or was, a twin. My twin's name was Dorian. He died a short time ago. My parents have reached a point where they care very little what I do with my time, because they are too busy mourning my brother. This is why I didn't introduce you downstairs. I wasn't following you home the other day I was just heading that way for my own reasons which had nothing to do with you. The fact that you lived in that part of Old Gotham was a bit of a shock to me. So, I'm sorry if you think I'm stalking you. I'm not sorry my hair weirds you out, I like it this way."

"Ok, but none of that explains the maps on the wall."

"Oh right. The maps are for hunting down the Joker."

Now it's my turn to be shocked. This geek isn't just stalking me; he's trying to stalk the Joker. He must be kidding or I hope he's kidding.

"Please tell me you're kidding! That's insane! You can't just stalk the most dangerous man in Gotham!"

"I have too!" Even though he yelled, I can see pain in his eyes.

It was all too clear to me in that split second. I see people like him everywhere back in Old Gotham. Families torn apart by some fiendish plot to kill the Bat; the people left behind either seek blood for blood or fall into despair. They always blame either the Bat or the villain. Marcus fell into the first group; he wanted revenge for the death of his twin. And I know most "normal" people would try to talk him out of it. However I know all too well I'd be wasting my breath. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time.

I looked him straight in the eyes and asked, "So what do you need me for?"

Confusion spread across his face again, "Wait, you'll help me?"

"Perhaps, I want to know more first. And you'll owe me a lot more than just lunch."

"I'll do anything you ask! I promise!"

"Alright then. Explain these maps and perhaps I can shed some light on your situation."

His explanation was long and dull. Mostly because he felt I had to know everything. From the shooting that lead to his brother's death to how he had learnt about gang movements and their dealings into various things. On his wall he had three maps; one for known sightings of the Joker, one for past hide outs, another for possible future hide outs. All of this info had come from multiple visits into some of the darkest reaches of Gotham. I must admit I had to admire the fact that he hadn't gotten himself killed yet.

I asked about what his parents thought about all this, and he simply said they knew nothing about his activities. That they simply didn't ask. I shrug at this and simply let him continue his telling his tale.

He seems to have been school jumping for the last month trying to find some kid from Old Gotham he could work with when he found me. He explained that this was why he had followed me around at school. He just wanted to be sure that Old Gotham was where I was from before he confronted me. So I forgave him, sort of, and told him to simply say hi or something so he doesn't seem like a stalker anymore. He agreed.

He then went on to explain that he wanted to know everything I knew about the Joker and how his gang worked. It seems that he could find a lot of info on other gangs just not the one he wanted. He believed this was because he simply did not have the same freedom I had. This of course seemed a strange thought to me because he seemed to be doing fairly well on his own.

"Well, Marcus. I must admit this is quite the project. And I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'm in."

"Really!" He smiled again, "Thank you, really. This means a lot."

"Yah, well. Don't get mushy on me or I'm out. Got it!"

"Deal. So does this mean we can talk at school, and maybe work together after school."

I pretend to think real hard, "Well, uh, I, ugh. I guess so. But we are so going to have a discussion about your hair."

"What is it you don't like about my hair!"


	4. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I only own the characters Kida, Marcus, Job Man and the teachers. All others are owned by DC Comics.

Chapter 3

Shortly after Marcus started to explain his master plan to catch the Joker his parents called from downstairs. They announced from the bottom of the stairs that there was some important meeting they had to go to. This included Marcus. He tried to get out of going, however his parents won out. Even after he announced that I was there. They just weren't going to buge.

I stood and walked to his door, "I better get going anyways, I've got some stuff to do."

"Kida, I'm really sorry."

"It's alright Marcus. "Family comes first", right?"

"Yah, but I finally got to actually talk with you and now I've got to run out the door." He looked really pissed off, not at me but at his parents. Like they purposely interrupted our first "get together".

"Listen, Marcus. School's tomorrow. We can talk then. Alright."

"Alright."

We said good byes, and he promised to meet me first thing in the morning at the school gates. I wasn't going to hold him to that statement, however somewhere in the back of my mind I had a feeling he was going to keep that promise.

…

Sure enough, just as I got within view of the school, there he was. He was almost bouncing on the spot really. Kinda like he had been waiting for quite a while and was starting to lose feeling in his legs. He was still sporting his dyed hair, which looked a brighter shade of blue now that I was seeing in the sunlight, and I'll admit it wasn't so bad.

Marcus notices me just as I'm about 10 feet from the front gate, "Hey, Kida!"

"Good morning, Marcus." I keep walking and he follows, I can't stop myself from picturing him as a puppy.

"So, you have art first? Right?" His voice tells me this isn't what he wanted to ask.

"That's right. Now, ask me what you really want to ask."

"Oh, um, well…" He hesitates. It must be something embarrassing. "Well, you see my mom is kinda mad that I didn't introduce you to her and my dad. And, well, she wants to invite you to dinner."

I stop dead in my tracks. I know I told Marcus I would help him in his crazy crusade, but I was really hoping I wouldn't have to get too close to his personal life.

"Is it really important that I meet them?"

"I don't think so, but my mom is being very insistent."

I try to sound polite. "Well, if it's not important to you then tell your mom I decline her offer."

"Uh, ok."

"Also, if your mom is going to keep bugging you about it perhaps we should meet at my apartment from now on. After all I'm the only one who lives there. No one will bother us."

He's about to answer when the bell rings. Instead of answering my proposition he simple says we better get to class.

…

Upon entering my art class I'm bombarded by the jeers of my peers. They all seem pretty railed up this morning by something. As I reach my seat I notice something on top of the desk. It's a drawing of Marcus and I holding hands with a heart around it. Looking around I can tell they want me to react, to shout and demand a reason for the drawing. I won't give them the pleasure though. I shrug, put the drawing in my bag and wait for Ms. Woods to arrive.

The final bell rings just as Ms. Woods enters.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" She smiles to everyone.

Ms. Woods has to be the happiest teacher in the school, with her "you can do it" attitude and bubbly personality. I'm sure she could make even the grumpiest of grumps smile. She also is the only teacher who I would consider someone to trust. She's never given me a reason to feel out of place in her classroom and always tries to accommodate my ever growing talent, as she puts it. She is constantly encouraging me to do more with my talent, she feels I limit myself to much and if I tried something new or different it would be a big step forward for me. As much as I'm sure she has a point I've never felt comfortable with moving forward.

She finishes attendance and writes the week's assignment on the board. The class groans as they realize we'll be doing a drawing contest.

A student nearest to the window protests, "Come'on Ms. Woods! We all know Nobody's going to win. She's the best drawer in the class. How's a contest any fair!?"

Ms. Woods turns, and with her trademark smile says, "Kida will not be participating."

I look up at her. She smiles at me and continues.

"Kida, I want to discuss your project with you privately. Can you wait out in the hall for me?"

Confused I just gather my things. "Sure thing, Ms. Woods."

Five minutes later Ms. Woods joins me in the hall. She's smiling very brightly.

"Alright Kida. I've decided that for the rest of the year you're going to do an independent project."

"HUH?" I'm shocked, that's the only word for it. I was thinking this was going to be a talk about my drawings. I was not expecting this.

"An independent project, Kida, I want you to spend the rest of the year working on one large scale piece. You can use any medium you want, and any style. However there is one-"

I don't wait for her to finish. "Wait! Hold up! Why….why are you….. did I do something wrong? I don't understand? Can you even do this?" I'm spewing more questions than I can even register myself.

Ms. Woods puts her hands on my shoulders, "Kida, please relax. This isn't a punishment, it's a chance. I want you to use this as a way to improve yourself."

"But,"

"I've gotten permission from the headmaster to allow you to do this project. We are expecting you to prove yourself and produce a piece for the Gotham Arkham Auction in June."

She lets me have a few moments to gather all that information. "So, what does that mean. Do I still attend class?"

"Yes, you still have to come to class. However you will not be expected to do any of the assignments. That being said I will need you to provide proof of your work on your project."

"Right. And you want it to be large and good enough for some auction."

"Yes, that's right. One last thing though, you are not allowed to do a landscape piece." Her smile fades a bit. She knows landscapes are what I do. Asking me to do something else, seeing as she's been trying for quite some time, she knows it will be difficult to get me to agree.

I let this news really take it's time to sink in. I feel scared, and lost. A lot like when my mum passed away, it's a strong sinking feeling, like falling into a black pit.

Ms. Woods voice softens and she kneels in front of me. "Kida, I know you feel like I'm asking for a lot. But one day you'll understand why." She waits for me to speak, but I'm still trying to put the pieces together. "Kida please say something."

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do."

That's the cold hard truth. I do landscapes to keep my past under wraps. So no one learns the truth. Now here's someone else pushing me to move from the bubble I've made to protect myself. First Dr. Leeland and her friend project, then Marcus with his Joker crusade, now this. Just how the hell can I keep anything secret if people keep pushing me?

"Ms. Woods, can I think about this?"

"Alright, Kida."'

We head back inside the class. She resumes her lesson, but I don't hear a word of it. My mind is still going through everything she said out in the hall. This project sounds like a lot of fun, it could be just the thing I need to keep me busy and out of sight of the rest of the class for a while. However is it safe enough? Could I find something interesting enough to me to be able to draw it on a large scale, something that isn't a landscape?

The bell rings for second period as I'm in the middle of my thoughts, I head off to math. But even in math my mind wonders back to the project. Half way through math I know I really want to do the project. I just don't know what my subject should be.

…

"Earth to Kida! Kida come in please!"

"Huh?"

Looking up Marcus is in front of me, and the classroom is empty.

"Hello? You still in there?"

I shake my head, "Yah, sorry."

Marcus shrugs, "You want to eat lunch together? We could discuss a plan I've got for the, uh, secret project."

I grab my things, "Sure, why not."

"Great." He's smiling, "I know this great diner right around the corner and the"

"Woah, hold up there. I don't have any money to go to a diner."

"Don't worry about it. I owe you lunch remember."

"Oh, right."

"You forgot didn't you? Oh, well doesn't matter. By the way, did you happen to get a strange gift on your desk this morning?"

I look to him, "Why?"

He blushes, "Well, I found this drawing on my mine this morning. It had you and I on it and"

"And it had a big red heart around us."

"Yah, so you got one too?"

"Yah, I did. Don't worry about it. They're just looking for some new material. If you don't react they'll get bored."

"By "they" you mean the students, don't you?"

"Yes, now I thought you were buying me lunch. Let's go."

I walk out, again he runs after me. "Hold up!"

…

The diner was one of those old time 50's diner, with enough wall decorations to open its own museum.

There were pictures of old movie stars, pop signs, a jukebox, and anything else they could fit into the joint. We took a seat near the back, hoping for some privacy. The waitress took our orders, and no sooner had she left when Marcus started up with his questions.

"So, it doesn't bother you that they put that drawing on your desk?"

I sighed, "No Marcus, it doesn't. I thought you wanted to tak"

"What were you thinking about in math?"

"Marcus, you're getting off tr"

"Come'on Kida, I've watched you for the last week or so. And I've never seen you so distracted."

"Marcus please. It has nothing to do you with you."

"Yes, it does. Especially if it get you distracted from what we have to do tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonig," the waitress came back with our food, asked if we needed anything else. When we confirmed we wouldn't need anything more she left. "As I was saying, tonight we need to go and visit Black Mask."

"What!? I thought you said last night we were looking for the Joker, you know surveillance!" I really hope this is the last surprise for the day.

"Surveillance will only get us so far. So are you in or out?"

"You're serious."

"Yes."

"Then here are some words of advice. What you are suggesting will get us killed or worst inducted into the gang." I'm starting to understand why Marcus needs someone from Old Gotham to help him out. He's going to get himself killed thinking like this.

He slumps and huffs, "Well, what would you suggest then."

I take a long swig of my drink as I think.

"Kida?"

"I'm thinking." I snap.

He eats what left of his meal, then starts tapping his fingers on the table.

"Ok, so why do you want to go to Black Mask?"

He sighs, "I want to know what he knows about Joker."

"Alright, if all you want is to know what he knows we don't have to actually talk with him in person."

He lights up at this, "What do you mean?"

"Well like any crook, he'll have small jobs that need doing. Some that even we might be able to pull off, then as payment we can get the info you want. The best part is we don't have to talk to Mask we can just visit the Job Man."

"The Job Man?" He looks at me like I just told a bad joke.

"I'm telling the truth. And Job Man is the name he gave to himself. He recruits young kids to pull small time jobs for the higher ups. Meaning he could have the info you want. At least this way we don't get shot."

Marcus goes quiet and thinks about what I just said. While he's thinking I finish my lunch and wave to the waitress.

"Can we get the bill, now. Thank you."

She returns in a matter of moments. "Here you are."

"Thank you." I turn my attention back to Marcus. "Hey, you going to pay or not?"

"Huh?" He looks lost.

"The bill Marcus." I wave it in front of him.

"Oh, right."

He heads up to the teller. Pays, returns to his seat and smiles at me.

"Alright, we do it your way tonight."

…

The rest of the day was the usual, and Marcus couldn't have been happier for it to be over. He was still excited about my plan. He kept telling me how cool this was going to be. I couldn't help but feel that I might be leading Marcus down a road I might not be able to bring him back from. However I knew if I told him to stay behind while I go out and do the work, he'd be beyond upset.

After the final bell, Marcus declared we were going to his house first. That he had to pick up some stuff and would need my help in moving it. Seeing as his mind was focused on tonight and not on me, I agreed without a second thought.

"Hey, Kida. I've been thinking about what you said this morning. You know, your offer about your apartment."

"Uh huh."

"I think you're right." He pauses, gets that embarrassed look on his face again.

I laugh, "I get the feeling you're a bit embarrassed."

He coughs, "It just, I'm not used to…"

"Not used to what?"

"Admitting I need help, or that others might be right."

"Sounds to me like you've had quite a few fights with others over that." I giggle at the thought of Marcus getting beaten up at school over his big head.

"Alright, alright. I know I've got a bigger ego than I should have. But we've got more important stuff to do."

"Sure thing, Marcus."

We arrived at his house, went straight upstairs. That's when he really got busy. He started tearing through his closet like a mad man, and I've seen mad men so I think I'd know.

"I need you to start taking down the maps!" he half shouts at me.

"Why?" I shout back.

Marcus is hidden beneath a pile of stuff in his closet and can't hear me. I'm sure if he goes any deeper I'll have to pull him out, that or call search and rescue.

Seeing as he can't hear me, I just do as he asked. It doesn't take long, I sit on his bed folding the maps up while Marcus continues his journey into his closet. He curses a couple of times, till finally the pile colasped on top of him.

"Marcus! Marcus! You alright!" I'm rushing to the pile, only to discover it looks a lot worse than it really is.

Marcus moans as he climbs out of the pile. He giggles as he sees me over him, "I knew you cared, at least a little."

I push him back into the pile, "Haha, very funny. You at least find what you were looking for?" My tone is harsh, he notices.

"Yah I found it," he holds up what looks like a a plastic rectangular prism. "I can't believe it got stuffed into the back of the closet."

"Right, uh, Marucs."

"Yah."

"What is that?" It's a genuine question, the thing in his hands is completely unknown to me.

He gets up out of the pile, looks at like I'm kidding, "It's a laptop. An old one, but it should do the trick."

"Right, and what's a laptop?" My face must be showing my confusion, cause Marcus' face then changes to one of surprise.

"You really don't know!? A laptop is a smaller version of a computer, a portable one." He waits for this thought to process in my mind.

"They can do that?" I ask.

"Yah, it's really helpful."

"Ok, so what do you need the laptop and maps for?" I really want to get off the subject of my very little knowledge of the electronic world.

He smiles and gathers everything into an extra backpack. "We're taking them to your apartment. I've decided you're right. We won't get anything done here at my house, and you already live where we're going to be doing most of our work. So I agree to your offer of using your home as the base of our operations."

"Alright, that's cool."

We left shortly after, but not before Marcus insitied on raiding his frigde. I have no idea what he took and I really didn't feel like asking.

Getting to my place was quick and boring. When we did finally settle in; Marcus handed the bag of food over to me, and was about to start taking over one of the walls in my living room.

"Marcus wait!" I shout just as he's about to pin up the first map.

Panicked he says, "What? What's wrong?"

"Listen I know I said we could work here but you can't just set up in the living room." I point to my bedroom. "My room is through there, you can set up in there. And don't worry about seeing something you shouldn't I really don't have anything to hide in there."

"Right." He moves into my room and I can hear him grumbling.

While he's doing that, I put the food on the counter and headed for my phone.

I dial the number I studied by heart as a child. It takes about a minute for the Job Man to pick up. When he does I can hear his heavy breathing on the other end and can imagine him cursing under his breath.

His voice is crossed, "This had better be good, I've got one more hour with this brat."

I don't want to think about what he means by that comment, "Job Man, a friend and I are looking for some work. Think we could meet tonight?"

"Looking for, huh? Well I might be able to set you up. Come by C.A. and we'll talk." He laughs as he hangs up the phone and I could swear I heard a boys crying voice in the background.

I wait for Marcus as I empty the bag of food into my fridge. By the time I'm done I've got more food in my fridge than I've ever had. I can't help but feel grateful to Marcus. The food means more than he could know.

Marcus comes out of my room, "Kida, I'm done so what now?"

I smile, "Now we head off to Crime Ally."

…

Crime Ally or C.A. as most of us call it is a dirty ally hardly ever used anymore. I've heard stories that it used to be a decent place in Gotham, that it even had a different name before. But one night everything went south when a young couple got shot up, and left behind an orphaned child. I've never heard the names of the ones who died, seems most are too afraid to say anything about it. Afraid they'll be cursed.

Tonight though Marcus and I are meeting the Job Man in Crime Ally, and I'm really hoping we don't end up like that couple in the stories. I know whatever job we take tonight tomorrow we'll be crooks ourselves, just like Job Man and so many others. I didn't tell Marcus any of that; I didn't want him to back out. Especially when his idea would have most definably have gotten us both killed.

Speaking of Marcus, he's pacing up and down like a trapped animal in a cage. If he could look any more nervous than he did now, he'd be a contender for the local freak show. He obliviously wasn't as ready as he said he was. He had assured me earlier that he was set and that nothing could freak him out. I think he really should have been assuring himself.

As for me, I couldn't have felt more at ease. I've known the risks of everything Marcus and I would be doing from the moment I agreed to this venture. Perhaps though a small part of me was at ease because deep down I wanted to be bad for once.

From where I was standing I could see most of the ally. It was a fairly tight area not much space to hide, so I had a good feeling we weren't about to become targets for any human trafficking. But I kept my guard up all the same. After all Marcus was in no condition to keep a good look out.

At about 8:37 pm Job Man finally appeared at the end of the ally. He was carrying what looked like a briefcase, only on closer inspection did I notice it was hand made to look so. He appearal was simple but dirty, truthfully I'm sure he could make a hobo look clean.

When he reached us he held out his hand to Marcus, "Hello mate, hear you're looking for work."

Marcus recoiled on reflex and I stepped forward to take Job Man's hand. "Yes, we are. I'm the better of the two of us. You can deal with me."

He looked me up and down, sneered and moved to open his bag, "I've got a few jobs open, but they aren't paying much. But perhaps if you're really in need we could come to another arrangement." He looks over to Marcus and smiles.

I step into his line of sight, "We aren't looking for money, we need information. We do jobs, and you give us what we need." I keep my voice stern, and my apparent control bothers Job Man.

"What kind of information you think you can earn from me exactly?" He moves to try and see by me again.

Keeping myself between him and Marcus I continue, "We need to know about the Joker."

Finally Job Man looks at me, by the expression on his face I know he's shocked. "Ttthhhe….the Joker!"

"Yes, that's right."

"What are you nuts! Or do you just have a death wish, kid!" His voice is booming as his fear takes over.

I sigh and keep my face calm, "Would you settle down." I grab for his arm and pull him in close, "If you can't help us, just say so."

The Job Man pulls his arm from my grip and steps back, "I didn't say that, but info like that will cost a lot." He motions his head to Marcus.

Marcus finally finds his voice, only it's too bad it sounds like a three year olds. "What does that mean? Kida?"

"Shut up, Mark! Now!" I shout to make sure he understands me, "And you, Mr. Job Man, will understand that the only thing you'll get from us is jobs, not our bodies! So again if you can't help us perhaps we should be on our way." I turn grab Marcus and move to leave.

"Wait! Alright! I'll help you!" Job Man runs up to me, "I got a job, it's small but we'll work it out, right."

I turn to face him, "I'm sure we can."

…

Back at my apartment, Marcus finally calms down enough to make sense. The whole way back he kept trying to ask question about what went down in the ally. The only problem was that I couldn't understand a word he said. He voice was either to quiet or to shaky to make out. I thought perhaps he would pass out on me half way back, from just the anxiety he was clearly feeling. His whole body seemed at odds with what his brain kept telling it to do and he would trip or almost fall over. I had to half carry him up the stairs.

Again I was the complete opposite of him, I was calm and collected like nothing had happened. If anything I felt a weird urge to go for a run. If only to keep my heart rate from falling.

Sitting on the couch Marcus looked to me as I went to get him a glass of water.

"Kida, what…did we…..are we really….I…..he….."

I sat down beside him and put the glass in his hands, "Drink, relax. I'll explain."

He drank and I began to retell the events of the night.

After Job Man and I agreed to work together he laid out the first job. He needed someone to steal a computer chip from a Gothcorp factory. A real simple job, as he put it, in and out. He then went on to explain that we would earn enough credit for a more recent idea of where we could find Joker. In my mind that was more than I thought we'd get, so Job Man and I set up a date for the robbery and went our separate ways. But not before Job Man gave Marcus a real long look over. Marcus, of course recoiled, but he didn't seem to understand why. I think that's what pushed Marcus over the edge, was that look.

Marcus being from the other side of Gotham most likely hasn't encountered a prev or at least not one face to face. This whole experience was too much for him and his demeanor only proved me right.

"Marcus, do you want to stay here tonight?" I asked only cause I'm too afraid to send him home alone in his current condition.

Marcus looks to me with a look that could bring tears to all the girls, "Kida, we….we're going to commit a crime."

"Yes, we are. But you listen to me; I'll be the one going in. You will be outside dealing with the tech stuff from your computer. So if there's going to be anyone who gets into trouble it's me." He just stares back at me, "Alright, you come with me."

I get him up and take him into my room and drop him into my bed. I put the covers on him and grab a pillow and blanket for myself.

"Kida." His voice is so quiet I almost miss it.

"Yes, Marcus."

His eyes begin to close, he tries to say something but sleep wins out.

…

When I woke the next day Marcus was still very much out of it, so I decided it would be best if I called in sick for the both of us. That way he could sleep and perhaps have a better grasp over what had happened last night.

Plus I needed him to do me a favor as well. Not to mention start hacking into Gothcorp's security.

Knowing he wasn't bound to be up anytime soon, I went out onto the fire escape to think about my own problems. I started with the easiest, my Friday meeting. By now after all that's happened I was beginning to think the up-coming meeting was the least of my problems. I could learn more through Marcus and be ready for whatever might happen that day, I hope. As for the independent art project, that was harder.

I really want to do this project, I just feel at a loss about what to do. The more I run through possible ideas, the more I feel depressed. It really shouldn't be so hard to come up with an idea, right.

I'm so deep in thought I don't hear Marcus till he's right at the window behind me. He stumbles on the window sill and sound attracts my attention.

"Kida?" His voice is coated with sleep, and he keeps rubbing his eyes.

I move to head back in the apartment, but somehow even in his half asleep stat Marcus makes it onto the fire escape.

"Kida, what happened?" He stumbles again. I reach out and catch him before he lands on his face.

I feel a bit of pity for the kid, I wonder if that's what people feel when they look at me. We head back inside. I help Marcus onto the couch then head to the kitchen to get him something to eat. He moans something I can't quite hear from the kitchen. Heading out to the living room with his plate, he looks at me and the fear that was in his eyes last night is still there.

"Marcus," I set his plate in front of him, "like I said last night I won't let anything happen to you. Honest."

The fear turns to anger in a flash I almost miss it, "NO! But it's alright if you go to jail!"

I stay calm, I don't want to upset him anymore, "Marcus, I wouldn't go to jail if I was caught."

"Oh really! Where would you go then!?"

"I…I…"

"Oh let me guess you can't tell me! Just like you didn't tell me we would be committing crime to get the dirt on Joker!" He is beyond pissed at the moment and I can only let him shout it out.

It takes about 20 minutes till he can't find anything else to shout about. Or maybe it's just cause he's finally out of breath.

"Marcus," my voice is as soft as a mouse's.

"What!"

I'm not sure if I just suddenly realized I could trust Marcus or if I knew deep down I'd need him close by. But in that moment after listening to him rave, I decided to tell him a simple truth that I knew would only lead to more questions than I was ready to answer.

"Marcus, I wouldn't go to jail. They'd have to take me to Arkham Asylum."

It took what felt to me like hours for Marcus to finally understand what I'd said. When his face showed that he finally did understand he didn't say anything, not a word.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the characters Kida, Marcus and the teachers. The rest are owned by DC Comics.

Chapter 4:

Marcus left my apartment shortly after my, not confession but statement. He didn't say a thing, just got his things and left. I thought perhaps he just needed time, that he'd be fine by the next morning. I think I was mostly hoping that I hadn't been right all along and had perhaps made a friend. Too bad for me life is never fair.

Marcus wasn't at school the next day; in fact he didn't come to school at all that week. By Friday I gave up on any hope, I lost any chance I had with Marcus the moment I opened my month. I should never have trusted any one, never! This was my own fault! I knew the dangers, but something inside of me didn't listen. I'm an idiot, a fool.

Heading towards Arkham; it's time to come clean to Dr. Leeland. I bet she'll love to hear all about my failed attempt at friendship, at trust. Perhaps I should also tell her about the plans we had,

NO! I can't. What'll they do to Marcus? What if they lock him up too? I can't let him suffer for my mistakes. He's a good kid, an honest one, far better than I'll ever be. I can't tell the doc, I can't.

…

Walking to the main building, I'm beyond depressed by that point. My thoughts keep going in circles, whenever I'm sure there's no more that I can blame myself for I find some more. I'm so lost in thought I don't notice the rustling behind me, I'm sure if I had I would never have gone in.

Inside it's busier than ever, the sectorial staff is running like chickens with their heads cut off and there's about a dozen or more people in suits. They all stand together, with looks of disgust written all over their faces. I guess they must want to be anywhere other than here. And what normal person wouldn't. I walk past the suits and the staff without any notice, I've never been happier to be ignored in my life. Heading towards Cash's office, I run into Dr. Leeland.

She smiles at me, actually smiles. It's the weirdest thing she's ever done.

"Kida! About time, I was so worried." She says still smiling.

I try to smile back, only to have one of my more somber thoughts come back. My voice is soft and hurt, "You were?"

Her smile falters a bit, "Of course, dear."

Again I try to smile back, but I can't find the will, "Oh."

Her face finally returns to her regular one, only with something close to concern in her eyes.

"Kida, is everything all right?"

And there it was that one question. After years and years of trying to hide my feelings from Dr. Leeland I found I wanted nothing more in that moment than to tell her everything. Have her just sit and listen while I pour out all of my guilt. The guilt of not being able to save my mother from her disease, of being too much of a coward to let anyone in, of losing the one I did let in. In short I just wanted to cry.

So I just broke down. I fell to the floor and just cried. Everything around me suddenly meant nothing, I didn't care that Dr. Leeland was right there or that everyone was now staring at me. None of that mattered at that moment.

I heard Dr. Leeland shout, "Can I get someone to come and help me! Now!"

I felt them pick me up off the floor and half drag me down to Dr. Leeland's office. They kept talking to me, but I was beyond gone at that point. I couldn't answer them, even if I'd wanted to. I was a weeping mess.

When we finally did make it into the doc's office, they placed me in my usual chair. Somehow it was comforting, the chair I mean. It was something I recognized, something that had been a constant in my life for years. I knew the smell and feel of it. Sitting there I began to feel at peace, and I suppose at some point I just drifted off.

…

" . Kida you need to wake up now."

"It's alright let her rest. She looks like she's had a tough time."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wayne. I really hope this doesn't affect anything." Leeland said.

"It fine, truly."

I stir in the chair, rub my eyes and look around. At first I feel lost, and then I remember I'm in Leeland's office.

"Kida?"

I look to Leeland, I can see worry in her eyes even though her face is its usual stern look.

I smile, "Sorry doc. don't know what came over me."

Walking towards me her voice is soft, "Kida, you had many of us worried. If something has happened I need you to tell me. Please, Kida."

For the first time since meeting Dr. Leeland I feel I'm seeing the real her, not the women who asks me endless questions I don't want to answer. And I'm about to tell her the truth when I remember Marcus.

"Dr. Leeland, thank you for your concern. But I'm afraid I can't tell you. Not without harming another."

Leeland falls silent. Then from behind her another voice speaks,

"That is quite a grown up response."

Leeland turns enough that I can see beyond her. There's a well-dressed man at her desk. I find myself at a loss as to who this could be and why he would be in Leeland's office.

I speak calmly to him, "Um, thank you. And you are?"

"My apologies," he raises and walks to me, and holds out his hand, "my name is Bruce Wayne."

I feel my month fall open, and quickly correct that problem. I then shake his outstretched hand, "Uh, I'm Kida."

He slimes and takes Leeland's usual chair across from me, "I know, Leeland has spoken very kindly of you."

I look to Leeland in disbelief. She's told this man about me, after all those speeches about keeping my secret. She can talk to people but not me.

I look back to Mr. Wayne, "And what has she told you exactly?"

Mr. Wayne looks surprised by my question, "What do you mean Kida? Is there something I'm not supposed to know?"

"Don't play dumb!" I'm standing now, anger in my voice. I turn to Leeland, "What did you tell him!?"

Leeland actually takes a step back from me, "Kida, all Mr. Wayne knows is that you are a ward of this facility. He knows nothing personal." The worry that's been in her eyes since I woke up is starting to spread to her face.

Still starting Leeland down I say, "Then why is he here?"

Mr. Wayne clears his throat behind me, "I'm here to offer you better living arrangement, and perhaps a chance at a better school."

I don't say anything; I just look to Leeland then to Mr. Wayne. This is too much. I need time to think.

I storm out of the office, head to the elevator and push the down button. I can hear Leeland running after me, so I push the 'close doors' button for good measure. Before I know it I'm heading down, I've never been to the lower levels and a part of me finds itself wondering what's down there.

…

The doors to the elevator open and I find myself in an empty hall. There are signs on the walls and painted lines on the floor. Each line is a different color, and they all go in different directions. I guess they're meant to be guides. I pick the green colored line and follow it. All the while, I try to organize everything.

I lost Marcus; this is what's got me so upset. I think it's because it reminds me too much of how I lost my mum. And thinking more on it, I'm sure I've overreacted. Letting my feelings get the better of me. I should have gone and sought him out, not sit back and wait. Perhaps if I'd gone to his house, tried to explain maybe then he'd talk to me again. But I didn't, so really if I'm going to blame myself, it should be for my own stupidity.

Looking up from my thoughts I notice that I've reached the end of the painted line. The doors in front of me are made of steel with no sign of identification as to what might be within the room beyond. I enter if only not to be found wondering the halls. Inside the air is cool and I can see my breath fogging in front of me. Looking around I notice that the walls are covered with small doors all of which are closed; there's what looks like examination tables in the center of the room with surgical lights just above them. It takes me a few minutes before I realize I'm in the morgue.

I laugh at the thought that I ended up in here. When I was younger and just starting to draw, I'd wanted to come down here to draw the people. When I mentioned this to Leeland she thought for sure I'd lost it. I guess most normal kids don't want to study the anatomy of the dead.

Sitting on one of the examination tables I recall Mr. Wayne's words, about giving me a better life. I try to imagine what that would be like, and can only shudder at the thought. I remember the way all the other students in my school behave, how little they care about the simplest of things. I don't want to be like that. In truth, I like where I live. Even with all the crime, murders, and gangs. It's part of me, and I can't let that go.

So, I'll tell Mr. Wayne that I decline his offer. Then I'll find Marcus, try to talk to him. Try to make him understand. After that's all done, I'll worry about art class and the theft I still have to commit on Tuesday night.

Just as I've figured out my life thus far, the doors burst open. Looking up, I can't quite make out the doors from where I am. So I listen instead.

Whoever it is that's entered the room they're breathing heavily, and since I can't hear them moving they must be right by the doors still. They haven't said a word, so I don't think they're looking for me.

Getting off of the table I head towards the door, before reaching it though I call out,

"Hello."

The stranger doesn't reply, but instead it sounds as though their breathing has stopped.

"Listen, I'm not going to call out to anyone. I just want to make sure you're alright." I hope this will get whoever is here to answer.

I can finally see the door, only to find that there's no one there. Confused I call out again,

"Hello!"

"Why helloooooooo!" The voice is right behind me.

Turning around I almost catch a glimpse of the man, only to have dust thrown into my face. I cough and sputter; the dust is in my month and eyes and covers most of my face. I wipe the dust from my face so I can see and come face to face with a man in a scarecrow mask.

"Oh, um, hi." I say stupidly.

He just stands there waiting for something.

"Uh, are you alright? Would you like me to get someone?" I wait for him to answer, but still he doesn't. "Ok, listen, I'm pretty sure you're Scarecrow, and that you should be in your cell. But seeing as I don't really want to be found yet and neither do you. Why don't you help me out, and tell me why you're in here and why you feel the need to throw dust in my face."

"It's not dust." He says.

"It's not?"

"No, it's fear dust."

"But still dust all the same."

"Ok, yah, I guess. But what I don't understand is why you're not screaming or freaking out."

He seems really puzzled by this so I feel I should explain,

"That might have a lot to do with the shots I get every once in while from Dr. Leeland. She's always telling me they're to keep me safe."

"You're a patient?" Scarecrow asks.

"Sort of. But really that's all I should tell you." I pause for a moment then a crazy idea pops into my head. "Hey if I help you with ever it is you're doing could you answer something for me?"

He thinks on this, paces a bit back and forth. Till finally he turns back to me, "You sure you want to do that? I mean helping a felon is never a good thing right?"

I laugh, "I'm going to be a felon soon anyways, what does it matter if I help you or not. What do you need?"

Now it's his turn to laugh, "Alright kid. Think you could create a distraction?"

"Hmmm, perhaps. Oh! I know!" I run out into the hall.

I begin searching the walls till I find the switch I'm looking for. Back when I was still new to the asylum Cash explained all the safety features and protocols in case I ever got into trouble. What I'd just found was the switch for the intercom. As I was turning the switches, Scarecrow came up behind me.

"What do you plan on doing with that? Let them know exactly where we are?"

I smile to him, "Nope I'm going to send them after Harley Quinn."

"What?"

"Just watch this."

Switching the intercom on, and changing my voice a few octaves,

"HELLO MORONS! Wouldn't happen to know where the keys to the back door are would you. Oh never mind! I found them! See ya'll, around! HAHAHA!"

I switch the intercom off, "There now they'll be too busy looking for Quinn, to be looking for you."

Scarecrow looks to me and I think he smiles, but it's hard to tell with his mask on, "Where have you been all my life." He laughs, "Alright kid, ask your question."

I know my face lights up, "Great! I need to know where they keep all the files on the patients."

"Is that all?" He shakes his, "Alright, head up to the third floor. You'll find a door labeled records you'll find everything in there."

"Thanks." I hold out my hand to shake his.

Instead he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a small bag, "This is some of my fear dust. If you get into any trouble use it. And good luck kid."

I smile, "You know you're pretty awesome for a crook. Thanks, really."

With that the Scarecrow heads off, and I head back to the elevator.

…

Seeing as everyone was still running around looking for 'Harley', I made to the records room without any problems. That is until I got inside. There were mountains of papers everywhere, and enough filing cabinets to categorize most of the city. Not that it looked like any of the cabinets were actually being used.

So instead wasting time groaning about the apparent lack of organization, I started looking for any files on The Joker. Looking thru the nearest pile I began to understand why most of these pages were out. Almost all of them had something to do with one of the many criminals at the asylum. Even more of them were just on The Joker. There must have been thousands of pages about different aliases and histories. Like every time someone new sits down to talk to The Joker he changes something about his story.

Seeing that this was going to take too long, I stuffed as many pages as I could into my sweater and headed for the door. This would defiantly help Marcus for forgive me; at least I hoped it would. Perhaps we might even be able to work out something someone's missed. You never know.

As I'm heading back out I happened to glance at a file, a rather large one on top of a small pile. Looking at the name, I swear my heart stopped. It was a file on my father! I grab it and put it with the other sheets in my sweater, I was not about to leave it behind.

…

The halls of the asylum were still in chaos; from what I could hear they had learnt Harley was still in her cell and it was in fact Scarecrow who had flown the coup. I couldn't help but giggle at how easy it was fool them all. I mean you would think after all the times the inmates here have escaped they would have the best stuff to keep them locked up.

Making my way back to Leeland's office was just as simple as getting to the records room, if not easier because I knew all too well where it was. Inside Leeland had taken up my chair and Mr. Wayne was still seated in hers. They didn't notice my entrance,

So I coughed, "Dr. Leeland."

She turned around so fast I thought she might have cracked her neck, "KIDA! Where have you been!?"

I lower my head and quietly say, "Ugh, I got lost. Then all these people starting running around, you know, after that weird announcement. At that point I figured it'd be best to return to your office."

She lets out a breath she seemed to be holding, "Well you're back and that's all that matters. Are you feeling any better?"

"Ugh, yah. I am. It's just you both caught me by surprise. I've had a though week." I smile for affect to both her and Mr. Wayne. Turning my sight to Wayne, "Um, Mr. Wayne."

He looks straight at me, "Yes, Kida."

I smile walk to him hold out my hand, "I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer."

"KIDA!" Leeland shouts.

I can hear the surprise in her voice and see it in Mr. Wayne's eyes. I understand now that this offer was the reason for this meeting and no doubt Leeland had told Wayne I would accept. Too bad for her I'm all too happy where I live now. Crime and all.

Wayne takes my hand, "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

Still smiling I shake his hand, "I'm sure Mr. Wayne. Thank you for the offer, but I'm happy where I am now. I wouldn't change a thing." Looking back to Leeland I say, "I think with all that's going on here I should head home now, wouldn't you say so Dr. Leeland?"

"Yes, Kida. You're right. I'll call Cash." She moves to her desk. Her face in still in shock from my surprise of an answer, and her movements are almost like a robot's.

Mr. Wayne moves toward the door, opens it and gestures for me to follow, "There's no need for that Leeland I'll take her out."

"Bbbbut, Mr. Wayne. I ddddon't want to ttttrouble you. "Leeland stammers.

"It's no trouble at all. Kida, you coming." Mr. Wayne's voice could almost be described as playful.

I head out the door, "I'm ready, think you can keep up."

He laughs.

We head up the elevator and he starts talking about some charity he has to go to later that day. At first I'm not sure why he's telling me this, when I realize he's just trying to keep any awkward silent from filling the small space. When we reach the ground floor I could almost swear I see him sigh out of relief. I guess he's not used to having someone turn him down, especially a teenager.

"Mr. Wayne." I've just interrupted his story of a bike accident his ward had last week, but I really want to ask something before we go on our separate ways.

"Uh, yes Kida."

"Why did you come here?"

He smiles, "Dr. Leeland in invited me here to meet you and asked if I'd be willing to offer any support."

I roll my eyes, "Yah, I got that part. I want to know why 'you' came. After all you weren't about to adopt me."

His smile fades a bit, "You're right. I think I came because, well because….."

"Because it's not every day you hear about a facility like this one having a teenage ward."

"Yah."

"You know Mr. Wayne. Even with everything that's changing in my life right now, I'm sure I wouldn't want anything to change. So don't worry about me, alright."

With that I left Mr. Wayne behind and headed out. I was feeling much better now that I'd thought through some stuff. Not only might I have solved the problem I was having with Marcus, I'd been responsible in the meeting with Wayne. And I had now officially committed my first crime stealing files from the asylum, but I think my meeting Scarecrow finally helped me see that I'd known all along what I was going to do for that art assignment.

All in all, today was a good day.


	6. Chapter 5

Note : To those of you reading you have my thankx. Though I'd like to inform you that due to my busy life I can not post chapters regularly. Thankx again for reading.

Chapter 5

Getting to school Monday morning I'd hoped to find Marcus before first bell, but if he was at school he was most definitely hiding from me. Thinking back his reaction to my inablility to share my past may have been a bit of an overreaction, however I knew from the start that there would be much marcus wouldn't understand.

However walking into first period I needed to put Marcus on the back burner and figure out some way of explaining my idea for the independent art project to Ms. Woods. After all it's hard to push a project that most would rather see burned.

The class, as always, was a buzz with chatter of so and so's weekend in comparison to so and so's. Guess there were a few major parties, and someone swearing they'd seen the Bat. None of this really matters, but it's hard not to overhear some things. Plus, every once in a while someone says something worth hearing.

"… and then he flew in out of no where! Kicked Scarecrow right across the dance floor-"

"No way!"

"Way!"

"What happened next?"

"Scarecrow pushed the button and the bomb went off! There was dust everywhere! And people started screaming and running around like crazed monkeys."

I couldn't help but smile. Scarecrow made it out, and gave the Bat a hard time. That's what I call a good deed.

Ms. Woods walks in about 15 minutes after the bell, "Alright everybody, settle down. Time to start the critic for the drawing contest. Everyone get set up." She looks to me, "Kida, let's talk out in the hall."

I nod, "Yes, ma'am."

It doesn't take very long for Ms. Woods to join me in the hall, with everyone still a yammering on like she hadn't even entered. She puts on her best smile,

"So have you thought about the project at all?"

Again I nod, "Yes, and I know what'd I'd like to do. However-"

"Don't be shy let's hear it."

I take a breath, "I'd like to paint an oil with the inmates of Arkham as the theme."

Ms. Woods smile fades instantly. You'd think I just dumped a bucket of cold water on top of her head.

"Kida, that's, well, it's just that-"

"I know it's a touchy subject, but I think I can pull it off. Plus you'd mentioned something about this piece entering some auction, right?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Well think about it, how many pieces would be there like this. It would be really unique, and probably sell for a lot."

She ponders my logic for a bit, "Perhaps," and then thinks some more, "Just maybe," and thinks some more…..

"Ms. Woods!?"

"Hmm…"

"Is my project a go or not?"

Her smile returns, "It is! In fact you're right. Your idea will be the talk of the show. However, till the piece is finished it stays just between the two of us. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

I smile back at her, tough not with her. I knew she'd want to keep a project like this quiet, that's one of the reasons why I wanted to do it so much. This way everything stays under wraps and I get to do more than just paint.

…

The rest of the school day was fleeting and dull. In fact besides this morning's story about Scarecrow there really wasn't much else to share. By lunch I was already beginning to miss Marcus and his talk about some crazy plan he was cooking up in his head.

Speaking about Marcus, I didn't see him anywhere at school today. I even made sure to pass by his locker at the end of the day, hoping against hope that I'd catch him. But no, he just wasn't there. I tried to come up with a good reason why he wouldn't be there; in end though I knew exactly why he wasn't there. He was still upset with me.

The more I thought about it the madder I got. From my point of view he was being petty, stubborn, and naïve. From the start I'd told him he couldn't ask too many questions, because I couldn't give him answers. Yet here he was pouting somewhere because I wouldn't explain something that really has nothing to do with him. Or maybe it did.

After all we're supposed to commit a crime tomorrow night perhaps he feels I don't trust him; which wouldn't be so far from the truth. I trust him enough to let him into my life, however the rest just seems to personal for me. Doesn't help that I'm still afraid he'll run off if I did tell him everything.

I'm half way home when I decide to change buses and head up town to his house. One way or the other he's going to have to get over whatever his problem is so we can get that job done tomorrow night.

…

Walking up to Marcus' house I realize I didn't think thru what I was going to say. Truthfully I had no idea what I was doing, and I was beginning to feel rather foolish just standing on his door step. I rang the bell and waited. It took about a minute till I heard footsteps on the other side of the door, even then I began to feel butterflies in my stomach.

The door opened, and I'd expected Marcus to answer, but there was this well dressed business woman standing in the door way.

"Yes, may I help?" Her voice was stern, and her eyes were as cold as ice.

I couldn't help but shiver, "Uh, hi. I'm Kida, Marcus' friend from school. We, uh, have this project for school, and well, you see-"

Her eyes soften a bit, "You're here cause he wasn't at school today. That's so thoughtful of you." She ushers me inside. "He just upstairs, his room is the one at the end of the hall."

I move to head upstairs when she grabs my arm, "Sweetheart, could l ask you something?"

"Uh, sure Mrs. Dartmoor." I still feel a bit off talking to Marcus' mom when he's not around. It just one of those things that awkward I guess.

Her voice goes soft and she half whipers, "How is he? He never talks to us anymore, and I worry."

Looking into her eyes I get the feeling she's telling the truth, and I can't help but feel my anger at Marcus returning.

I smile, "As far as I know Mrs. Dartmoor your son seems to be doing pretty well, besides the whole being sick thing."

"Right." She sighs, lets me go and heads off towards the kitchen.

I head straight to Marcus' bedroom. If I thought for a moment he was pissing me off before, he has definitely pissed me off now.

I reach his door and burst through it!

"Marcus! You son of a bitch!"

Upon entering I didn't think of what stat Marcus might be in I was just pissed, and truthfully what I saw I didn't help my mood in any way. There was Marcus laying on his bed with at least five different laptops, head phones on, and one of those game control things in his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

His surprise is coated in his voice, "Uh, playing a video game."

"Oh really! So missing school, avoiding me, and upsetting your mom is more important than turning off some stupid game! I get that you are some computer nerd, but at least you could do is come to school and tell me straight to my face that you're pissed off with me, instead making me fret over it only to find you playing some game! Oh, and let's not forget your mom! Who by the way seems to care a hell of a lot more than you think!"

He gets up from his bed, "Woah, woah, woah! Where the hell is this all coming from?"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK IT'S COMING FROM!" I'm just about out of breath, and I am starting to feel a need to punch this stupid, naïve kid.

He takes a few steps back from me, and I move forward to close the gap.

"You really need to learn to think beyond yourself! I've been worried sick that you'd left for good and all we had done so far was for nothing! Then…you….UHG!" My anger is all but bubbling at this point.

With his hands up Marcus moves towards me, "Listen, I'm sorry. Really. I am. But, I was just upset cause I feel like we can't work together when we know so little about each other. Shouldn't partners-"

"Trust! Marcus! Trust! That's easy for you to say, when you've got nothing to hide!"

Marcus takes hold of me and pulls me into a hug; it's not till this moment that I realize I've started crying. I hold on to him like my life depended on it; he just holds me and lets me cry till I've calmed down.

Marcus sighs, "Feeling better now?"

"Yah."

"Right, then. About tomorrow?"

I laugh and look up at him, "So, we're still on."

He smiles, "Yah, we're still on."

…

Spending the whole Tuesday planning the roles Marcus and I were going to take that night, who would be where and when, this made the time pass by in a haze. The plan itself was fairly simple; Marcus would take care of security and help me be a ghost inside the building. Then I would put a thumb drive into one of the main office computers for Marcus to start his hacking thing, while I collect the hard copies from nearby files. Simple right?

I only wish.

Turns out we weren't the only ones breaking into the Gothcorp that night. Upon our arrival we nearly ran into a bunch of guys with far more than just a thief's equipment. They were packing MK16's to a RPG! Whatever it was that they had planned was going to make a lot of noise. Which was the last thing we needed right now.

"What the hell do we do now?" Marcus was looking at me with desperation.

Smiling I simply tell him the truth, "We stick to the plan. If these guys make too much noise they should distract everyone from what we're doing."

Marcus scoffs, "And what if they're here for the same thing?"

"Uh."

"Kida?"

I laugh, "Guess I'll just have to kill them first."

"That's not funny!"

I roll my eyes, "Let's just get moving."

We headed to our chosen entrance by the east side loading bay, Marcus fired up his laptop as I headed into the air duct and started the long crawl to the main offices on the third floor.

"Marcus, you in yet?" I spoke into my headphone.

"Hold your horses. I only got to see the basics earlier."

I kept moving till I got to the laser beams, "Marcus. Now would be a great time."

"I'm almost in."

Sitting in the duct I went over all Marcus and I had talked about earlier that day.

We had just finished what we thought was the best plan for our first attempt at a heist, and Marcus brought up some 'normal person' points.

"Kida, what if we do get caught?"

I sighed, "Marcus, for the one hundredth time, if we get caught I'll call a person who can get you out of trouble. Now,-"

He grabs my arm, "And then you take the fall. I just don't feel right about that."

"Alright, then we'll sit in a cell together and hope they don't put a B and E on record ruining any chance you have at a good school." I say pointedly at him.

This thought passes slowly through his mind. Finally he says, "I still don't like it."

"May I also remind you that I won't go to jail if I'm the only one caught."

"Yah, but."

"Enough. We need to worry more about how I'm going to climb up three floors of air ducts without killing myself." I point his attention back to the screen with Gothcorp's layout on it.

Marcus scratches his head, "Rope, maybe."

"Right and how am I supposed to get the rope up the shaft?"

"I don't know."

I sigh and get up from the couch. We had been at this for hours and we still knew way too little between the two of us for me to have any faith this would even work. I knew I could do most of the maneuvering but I had no real knowledge about climbing a flat surface. Everything I'd done till now was on roof tops.

"Kida."

"Yes."

"What about suction cups?"

I burst out laughing. The idea looked hilarious in my mind, almost like one of those comic book characters I'd seen someone reading at the library once. After bit though I had to admit it was the best idea so far.

I looked back to Marcus, "You think it'd work?"

"Maybe, but it'd still be dangerous."

"Marcus, this whole situation is dangerous."

"Right." He looks out the window, "You think we can do this?"

I lie, "Yah, of course."

Back in the air duct the lasers in front of me finally go out and I move forward till I reach the fifth intersection. Taking the large suction cups we got at Wal-Mart out I stick the first to the side of the upward air duct.

"Alright, Marcus, I'm heading up. What's it look like on the cameras and sensors?" I ask.

Marcus voice answers, "Well you were right about those other guys making noise. Seems they didn't think being quiet would be a good idea. They've set off at least 10 silent alarms and blacked out three cameras missing the other five watching them. How are the suction cups working?"

I've reached the second floor by the time he's finished, "Well I'm still alive. And see, with those idiots making all that noise no one's going to know we were even here." I'm panting and Marcus notices.

"You okay?"

"Yah," I pant, "Just making sure to work out all my muscles."

He laughs, "Cute, how far are you?"

I look down the shaft then respond, "Got half a floor left to go."

"Right, I'll start turning off the office cameras now."

"Thanks. Can you keep me, ugh." My hand slips and I almost lose my grip on the wall.

"KIDA!" Marcus shouts in my ear.

I take a minute to catch my breath, than answer, "I'm good, really. Just need a moment. Where are the morons and what are they doing?"

Marcus lets the breath he was holding out, "Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry."

"As for the morons, seems they're here to steal some stuff from the science department. Whatever it is, it looks really large."

I laugh, "Do me another favor would you."

"Sure."

"Tell me if Batman shows up."

Marcus' voice has bit of excitement to it when he responds, "You really think he'd show up?"

I let my displeasure seep into my voice, "Let's hope not."

Reaching the third floor I can say for certain I'd never been happier that I was still alive. Falling down an air duct to my death was defiantly not going to be on my bucket list. The office just beyond the grate in front of me was empty of course, but I was not about to climb out of the air duct only to have myself caught on camera.

"Marcus, are the cameras all down."

"Should be."

I half shout back at him, "What do you mean 'should be'?"

"Well, as far as I can tell I got them all. No one should see you. I even found some other alarms and turned them off as well. Also, Kida about the morons."

Climbing out into office I head for the nearest computer, sticking the thumb drive in I answer Marcus, "The thumb drive is in place. Now, what about the morons?"

Marcus doesn't respond right away so I head to the hard flies and start flipping through them, "They've got the machine, but they seem to have reacted to something. They're all walking around in circles. It's really weird."

I stop what I'm doing, "Marcus, check all the cameras again!"

"What? Why?"

"Marcus! Just do it!"

"Alright, alright."

I speed through the flies, find what we came for and rush over to the computer, "Marcus!"

"I can't see anything! Kida, there's nothing there!"

I can feel my heart start to race, "Marcus, hurry and finish your hack! Now!"

"Just give me three minutes!"

I shout back, "We don't have that! Now, move it!"

I wait. The whole time all I can hear is my heart beat getting faster with each moment that passes. If the Batman's here he'll finish off those guys quickly, and worst he might search the rest of the building for others and find me instead.

"Marcus!" I hiss into the headphone.

"One more minute!"

Just then I hear footfalls outside the office doors.

I duck under the desk, "Marcus!"

"Done! Get out of there! Robin's just on the other side of the doors!"

I grab the thumb drive and crawl as quickly as possible to the air duct. Just as I'm closing the grate I see Robin enter the office. Till now all I'd ever known about Robin is what I'd heard all the other girls at school talking about. They would always gush about how 'hot' he was, and for the first time I had to agree with them. Robin presence was enough to make me want to climb back out just to have him cuff me. He walked with a purpose through the office, his stance showing no signs of weakness. His face was calm and collected and the domino mask only helped give him an overpowering sense of mystery. His uniform was helping my mind along in all the right ways, the way it curved and moved with him. Hanging there in the air duct I knew I'd just hit puberty.

"Kida! What the hell are you doing!?" Marcus shouts into my ear.

His voice brings me back down to earth, "I'm heading down now!" I whisper back. "I'll be out soon."

I take one final look at Robin and start back down the duct. In twenty minutes I'm back outside. Marcus has already packed up and is ready to go.

"Come on, I get the feeling we shouldn't be here when the cops show up." He says as he moves towards me.

"Right."

We head toward the nearest fence and climb over and out. We run for a couple of blocks till we're certain no one's following. Looking at one another we can't help but burst out laughing. We'd done it. We had actually committed a crime and got away.

Marcus breaks the laughter first, "Think they'll pin those guys for the stolen documents?"

I smile, "I certainly hope so. I'd hate to hear tomorrow that they're still looking for a couple of thieves."

"No kidding. But still, we really did it!"

My smile falters, "Yah, we did. But now we got to get it to Job Man."

Marcus stops dead in his tracks, "Oh, just great."

I wrap my arm around him, "Don't worry I won't let him touch you." I smile for good measure.

"I'm still bringing my parents Taser."

I laugh.


End file.
